


To Get an Emperor Eye

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: kingdom au, masaomi is the reigning emperor, no child abuse, seijuurou is the crown prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the many gruesome Teiko traditions, the succession to the throne could be the bloodiest, and most inhumane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get an Emperor Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ej for helping me edit this ( though you'd probably not see this as you don't have an ao3 account but whatever ).

 Akashi Seijuro, son of the 146th emperor of the Teiko empire. The perfect prince, excelling in each and every field, he was what many could only wish to be. But, for the current emperor of Teiko, he was a dangerous enemy.

_Of the many gruesome Teiko traditions, the succession to the throne could be the bloodiest, and most inhumane._

__

 Seijuro hides an exquisitely decorated katana in the numerous folds of the lavishly patterned yukata he had on. With a grace that screams aristocracy, he strides down the brightly lit hallways to the emperor’s chambers.

_The prince is expected to display his wit and intellect by accomplishing a task so difficult it could almost be deemed impossible._

__

 Seijuro doesn’t bother announcing his presence. Rather, he makes quick work of the two guards at the door.

_To ascend to the throne, he must…_

__

 He flings open the door, greeting the numerous armored men in the room with his katana. Slashing, stabbing, Seijuro’s superiority shows as his ferocious attacks cut the supposedly highly trained men down. By the time he is done, his yukata is drenched in red and there are splatters of crimson on his fair face.

 Seijuro makes his way to his father. The other is armed to the teeth with the imperial armor, a golden shield in one hand and a broadsword in the other. Evidently, he had been expecting him.

_kill the reigning emperor…_

__

 They are a flurry of gold and red, whirling around as their swords meet time and again. A kick to the knee, the clang of metal as the katana slams against the shield. The marble tiles shatter as the broadsword misses its target and slams against it instead. The armored man barely dodges a slash to his neck.

 The emperor’s undoing turns out to be a pool of blood at his feet. He slips, and Seijuro seizes the opportunity. The katana barely hums as the emperor’s head is sliced cleanly off.

 Seijuro keeps silent as he bends down and picks up the head of his father. His free hand reaches for the face.

_and present a part of the late emperor as evidence of the deed._

__

 He digs a hand into the eye socket and yanks the eyeball free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise that this fic wasn't that great. I wanted to write it but it just didn't come out that well. :/


End file.
